Cantar hace mucho tiempo
by Tacosaurus
Summary: El elenco de Hey Arnold cantar sus peticiones! Comentario o PM! Versión en Español!


**queña Football-Head . Lo que mi cutie mark me está diciendo. Por Tacosarus. **

**Información que pueda necesitar para conocer:**

**La banda está ahora mágico (yay!) y conseguir marcas especiales en las manos cuando se desbloquearán una valiosa lección o talento. Un poco tonto, lo sé. Todo el que esta idea surgió al azar en mi cabeza cuando estaba viendo "loro" de Helga y pensé "Rainbow Dash tuvo problemas con los animales en el mágico misterio cura como la temporada 3 finale de My Little Pony: la amistad es mágica" y, a continuación, BOOM! Este surgió en mi cabeza y he podido imagen totalmente Helga cantando parte del Arco Iris. Por lo tanto, aquí lo tiene! **

**Elenco: Arnold = Twilight Sparkle**

**Gerald = Spike **

**Helga = Rainbow Dash**

**Phoebe = Fluttershy**

**Eugene = Pinkie Pie**

**Stinky = Applejack **

** Rhonda =Rarity**

**Lila viene más tarde en la serie si quieren saber dónde está. Créanme, fue a ser Fluttershy pero yo no podía imaginar que su hacer "la mirada". Lo siento Lila fans. **

Arnold caminaba en la habitación (con Gerald su confianza dignos de mejor amigo) Phoebe la habitación para ver a un montón de molestos animales en torno a un frustrado Helga. "Helga? ¿Qué está pasando? Donde's - "comenzó a pedir que sólo Helga para interrumpir… canto?

"Estos animales no escuchar, no hay ni siquiera uno poco que correr fuera de control, y arrojar sus Mirenlo bien encaja " un gato sisearon en Helga, tratando de strach.

"Yo soy el que decido parar, porque claramente se puede ver es que tiene que ser mi destino, y es lo que marca mi preciosidad me está diciendo", Helga señaló que una marca en la mano. En lugar de la habitual marca Arnold fue utilizado para, y vio allí a un rosa flor de amor corazones. Que no puede ser bien…

Arnold y Gerald Eugene visitamos la casa, quizás podría ofrecer algunas abrió una puerta para revelar Phoebe delante de un montón de molestos los niños y niñas que esperan 5 o posiblemente 6. Fue entonces Arnold recordar Eugene ayudó a entretener a los niños en fiestas de cumpleaños. Phoebe también empezó a cantar tras un patético intento de soplar un globo.

"Yo trato de mantener sus risas, poner una sonrisa en su cara, pero no importa lo que intente, me parece que es un poco de vergüenza" Phoebe grimced como uno de los juegos malabares con pelotas que había sido bopped malabarismo en su cabeza. Los niños comenzaron a reír y Phoebe la cara iluminada. Para su asombro, se reían en el Gerald que tiraba goofy caras. Arnold le disparó un aspecto austero, lo que hace que lo detenga. " Tengo que entretener, es que para que todos puedan ver es que tiene que ser mi destino, y es lo que marca mi preciosidad me está diciendo" marca cuite de Phoebe es ahora de una cara sonriente con un bufón hat. Gerald miró a Arnold. Lo único que pueden esperar que no empeorar…

Arnold fijado para el peor de los casos como entró Stinky's farm. Vio Eugene tiende a un arbusto de bayas , cubierto de espinas con un ceño de Helga worhty en su cara. "No me importa mucho que llegó de frutas y los campos plowin no ai una risa No importa yo lo que intento, no puedo SOLUCIONAR ESTE PRESO AGUA DE! " Eugene gemía como cayó en un gran barril de agua. Gerald me estremecí. Eugene treparon en busca de sí mismo como el agua de la cintura de su camiseta. "Tengo tantos quehaceres, no es divertido ser yo pero tiene que ser mi destino, porque es lo que marca mi preciosidad me está diciendo" Eugene suspiró como se alejaba. A pesar de que era una rápida mirada, Arnold vio Eugene la marca es ahora de una calabaza con un premio cinta azul.

"Lo que en el mundo ha ocurrido aquí!" Gerald exclamó, Rhonda's boutique. Allí estaba roto y mal swen ropas esparcidas por todas partes. En el escritorio era un frenético que se empujaban Stinky material en una máquina para sembrar. "Mire aquí en lo que yo hice, yo creo que eso es un vestido" apestoso de la horrible excusa para el vestido, el hilo se ha deshecho y los colores se enfrentaron. Él era generalmente buena al momento de la siembra las cosas simplemente no ropa… " sé que no lo parezca, estoy en un desamparo" Stinky lanzaron un brazo en su cabeza y gemía. "Podría y me dan una mano aquí y me ayude solucionar este caos? " Él cayeron contra su silla y arrojó el "vestido" de la máquina. "Es mi destino no es bonita, pero es la que marca mi cutie es tellin' me " Stinky poner su cabeza en el escritorio, con sus brazos. En la palma de su mano, aguja e hilo rojo se podían ver. Las cosas estaban sin duda extraño!

Como Arnold y Gerald caminaba hacia casa de Arnold, fueron recibidos por el enojo de ejército de los estudiantes. Los dos lucharon su camino a través de la furia multitud para ver una desesperada Rhonda en el caótico centro de todo. Por su parte, el arco rosa atado a un bate de béisbol. Helga de cutie marca! Todo lo que había ocurrido Helga se explican sin duda alguna...

"Estoy tratando de golpear una pelota, pero sin embargo me temo que le chip un clavo  
No importa cómo muchas veces todavía no hay prevalecerán"  
Rhonda se detrás de un muro, para amedrentar a los diversos objetos que se produce su camino.  
"Tengo que seguir intentando, ya todo mundo lo puede ver" "

tiene que ser"

"tiene que ser"

"My destiny"

"Mi destino "

"y es lo que marca mi guapa"

"es lo que marca mi guapa"

"Sí ,es lo que marca mi preciosidad me está diciendo! Arnold y Gerald miramos el uno al otro , pánico. Lo que en la tierra han llegado en el momento?

**Gracias por leer!**  
**YO podría hacer algo más, dependiendo de lo bien que va...**


End file.
